Pink Flower Tattoos
by XFandomQueenX
Summary: Au where soul mates are real and whenever your soulmate gets hurt a flower tattoo blooms on your body of where they for hurt.
1. chapter 1

(disclaimer: I do not own adventure time or any on these characters. Only my OCs)

3rd pov:

"Mashall Lee, you will never, ever find your soulmate. Do you understand this? You are destined to be alone and miserable for the rest of your life. But don't sorry this is how a king of the nightosphere should live like. No friends, no family. No one could ever love a monster like you. Do you understand child?"

A child the age of 7 stood in front of his mother. Her cold eyes started at back at his dark black ones. Marshall's white fangs stuck out of his mouth as his lips pulled back into a quiver. Tears slipped down his light grey cheeks and onto the floor below him. He kept his head down and clentched his fists.

She was wrong. He would find his mate and they would live happily ever after. Together. Nothing would tear them apart, not even this demon (literally) in front of him that he called mom.

"Yes mommy." Slap!

The young child was thrown on the floor from the impact of the hit.

"Don't you dare call me that cursed name! So you think I wants you pathetic excuse of a son and heir? Hopefully if the universe has any mercy, you won't let this kingdom go to shit when you take over."

It was silent except for the heavy breathing from the mother and soft cries from the young demon-human. The angry woman looked away from the tears of her son.

"I didn't give birth to not have you turn out like your pathetic human father, who couldn't even keep himself alive. Now get ready we are having guests for dinner."

The nightosphere queen stormed out of the room and left the hurt child on the floor holding his cheek. He turned over onto his side and spit out a bit of blood from the blow of his "mother."

Marshall Lee grabbed his favorite stuffed animal, hambo. He crawled his way over to the door to help him stand up straight. When he managed to finally to get to the bathroom, he gasped at how bad the bruise was already forming.

Sliding down the door, Marshall Lee put his arms around his knees and buried his head in them.

For a few moments is was dead quiet, until the doorbell rang and people were invited in.

The boy sat down at the top of the stairs while he listened to the conversations.

"This is a very lovely kingdom you have here, Mrs. Abadeer."

"Please Mrs. Abadeer is my mother, call me your majesty. And why thank you. Oh what a nice litke boy you have there." Boy?

"Oh yes this is Prince BubbleGum. He just turned 4 last month." A boy! Around his age! He could be Marshall Lee's friend!

"My son, marshall lee, should be down soon. Marshall! Come down here, we have guests!"

Marshall Lee truged down the steps until he was in front of an odd looking group, consisting of his mother in a tight black suit, a bubblegum blue man and a bubblegum pink woman. Candy people.

"Marshall! How rude of you at least day hello!" This woman.

"Hello. Nice to meet you."

A quiet gasp could be heard behind the talk gum lady. But then Marshall tried to look behind her, the figure just dug deeper into her skirt.

"Nice to meet you also young man, I am King BlueBubble and this is my wife, Queen BubbleGum Pink. And this little munchkin is our son, Prince gumball. Now go on, say hello."

A small boy with light pink skin and dark pink colored hair stepped out from behind his mother. He kept his head down at first but then looked up into marshalls eyes. Both of the boys gasped.

When they looked into eachotheres eyes, black against pink, the were brought into a world of their own. No parents, no worry, just them.

"Mate, mine." Marshall Lee's eyes turned pitch black as the night and gumball eyes turned a bright pink. They started to get closer to each other but then Marshall was pulled back by a long femine hand. Queen Abadeer.

"What? Are you sure?" Her hand clawed into his arm so hard that Prince gumball winced and watched as a tiny black rose form on his arm.

"Of course they are sure Hannah. Now if you will please release your son they can go play while we discuss this boundary situation."

With a slight huff, the nightosphere queen released her child and walked away with the candy king and queen.

Prince gumball smiles up at Marshall and gripped onto his hand.

"Come on. Mate."

Marshall smiled back. Mate. Soulmate.

(Okay so this is the first chapter, please realize that Marshall is 18-21 years old and do I chose 21. Whle Prince gumball is 18. So that is why Marshall is 7 and gumball is 4.)


	2. chapter 2

5 years later:

3rd pov:

Gumball and mashall lee were playing in gumalls room when they heard the yelling.

"Hannah, Hannah please, guards do something!"

"I have take him now!" Why was marshalls mother here?

Gumball looked over at marshall, who had his head cast down. His hands were clentched and he hovered over the ground like he did when he was excited...or nevous.

Fighting and yelling continued from down the hall. Queen Abadeer was relentless in the fight to get her child. Marshall Lee sighed and stood up from his place on the pretty pink floor.

His walk to the door was slow and glaring with regret.

Gumball stood behind his soulmate when the door swung open only to see the queen of the nightosphere sucking the blue out of his father. A horrible scream could be heard from the candy queen and her child.

Hannah Abadeer stood up and wiped the cool color from her mouth. She gagged as she swallowed the last bit of the liquefied color.

"I've always hated the taste of blue. It tastes like dirt, ironic coming from the body of a so called "king."

Gumballs body acted on his own. He let out a battle cry as he ran at the formal looking woman covered in his father's blood, only to be thrown back into his sobbing mothers lap.

"Weak little child. Don't you know to never attack royalty?"

Gumball moaned and looked over to Marshall Lee who had a look mixed between panick and sadness on his face. His hands were fallen to his side and he looked ready to cry when Gumball tryed to reach for him.

Marshall Lee walked over to his best friend and laid a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Ah marshal Lee. Come, come it's time." The queen grabbed her son and dragged him to the door with a black vehicle ready to take them away.

"Marshy?" Gumballs tears finally fell over the dam of his eyes and fell into the floor. He tried to move towards Marshall but crumbled as the imact of him being thrown had broken his leg and arm. He fell back into his mom who had stopped crying but now had cast a look of hatred at the other queen and hugged her child to her.

Marshall Lee looked between His mother and the people who had actually cared and loved him for the past 3 years. He looked down at the ground to see his honorary father figure look back up with dead eyes and blue blood falling from his mouth. He could go with her.

"No." The dark Queen looked behind at her child. With an eyebrow raised she let her smirk fall into a firm frown.

"Excuse me?" Stand your ground Marshall Lee.

"No, I want to stay with my mate."

Hannah laughed.

"Oh you don't have to worry about him anymore. I'm taking you to a peace meeting With the wizard kingdom, you shall meet your new betrothed, Ashley.

Both boys and candy queen gasped. Betrothed? Marshall Lee snatched his arm away from his mother.

"You betrothed me?" Even at 12 you could tell Marshall Lee was going to be a feared leader. His already embody eyes went pitch black and claws started to form from his nails.

The night queen backed a few steps away. She couldn't take the chance of her son burtsting out. With a quick hand motion, she threw a powder like substance into marshalls face.

The nightosphere Prince collapsed onto the floor in a heap. Gumball screamed and clawed at his mothers hands to make her let him go. But the candy woman was strong and couldn't let her child be hurt by the other queen.

Both of the candy people wept as the evil queen lifted up marshall and tucked him under her newly opened wing.

"Gummy." The demon-vampire hybrid started to cry in his unconsciousness. He fought even while he slept, but soon fell back into immboilization as his mother let another handful of powder be thrown into his face.

Gumball couldn't stand to look at the sight of his mate looking so dead and lifeless. He finally was able to be freed from his mother's grasp, but the victory was fleeting.

When the candy child grabbed his father's sword from its handle on is hip, he lunged at the demon queen with suprising ability. The whole blade sliced into the stomach of the woman. A high shriek erupted from her and she fell to the floor. Marshall Lee landed in a ball next to her.

For a few short minutes, Prince gumball though he had won. But then the demon stood back up with a swift move and transformed into a giant beast. She ran toward the 99 year old boy but was tripped by dead candy king. Her big body made her fall next to the pink candy queen and almost squish her.

The boy made out of pink gum tried to save his mother but when he got closer, the beast of a queen jumped onto the screaming woman and stuck her fangs into the pink flesh.

The boy watched as the lovely pinkish color faded from her skin and turned her into a gray raisin.

The monster queen laughed and grabbed hold of Marshall again. She smirked when she saw gumball fall to the floor in despair.

The woman flew up into the air and out the window. Before she was to far away, she looked over her shoulder.

"Don't cry little one, for he will not remember any of this or any of your love when he wakes up. All he will remember is how you rejected and resented him. If you tell him in the future I just might...kill him. Yeah that works. I will eat him right in front of you if you ever try to tell him the truth. Bye bye now."

The Queen flew away, taking Gumballs best friend and soulmate away with her, forever.

Leaving only an orphan in a pile of his dead loved ones.

(Okay so this story sucks? reviews give me life)


	3. Chapter 3

(disclaimer: none of these characters are mine.)

3rd pov:

A young man flies across the land of Aah. His dark black, messy hair flowing all in his face. The only thing that kept the dark locks out of his face enough for him to see were the blood red clips he kept in his hair.

It's been a long time since Marshall Lee had been in Aah. A couple thousand years, most of the people he knew should be dead by now. But as he got closer to his old tree house, he could see lights coming out of the windows.

Marshall snuck/flew up to one of them and peered inside. He was amazed to see a young girl with a bunny hat and her pet cat dueling with swords inside. Furniture and items he has never seen before littered around the place.

Turning invisiable, the immortal 21 year old vampire flew into the window and sat on the couch.

"You know, it's not good to tresspass peoples homes."

The young, blonde girl jumped and, our of reflex, drew her sword as the cat screamed?

"Who's there? I'm warning you! I'm the most trusted warrior of Prince gumball." Gumball?

Marshall Lee stood up and revealed himself. The girl ran at him with the long weapon in her hand but tripped as Marshall flew up to the ceiling, avoiding the blow.

"Calm down bunny. I'm just wandering around, even though this is my house." The nightosphere Prince rolled his eyes at the sight of the girl still in a fighting stance.

"Demon? Vampire? Human? Fiona hun, this man is a monster." Now that caught Marshall off guard. Not the fact someone called him monster, that was just a daily thing. But a cat that could talk?

"Listen, I'm Marshall lee, the vampire king. I'm also the person who happens to own this tree house."

Silence over took the three of them. Marshall floated in one spot with a Shit eating smirk on. He pulled out his cell phone and took a quick pic of the two girls expressions.

"W-what the hell is this?"

"Look I'm gonna be serious for a minute. This is my tree house from a long long time ago. And I would greatfully appreciate it if you would leave. Right now."

After a moment, the human girl stared laughing hyserically. Her sword dropped from her hand and she fell over in a heap from not being able to breathe.

"Are you sure she isn't crazy? I mean she loves with a talking cat." The animal glares at him as she tried to coax her human into talking words they can understand.

"Fi? Fiona was wrong?" The human girl wiped a single tear off her face before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Typical. Finally find a place to live and out of all the odds, the vampire king owns it. What are the chances cake?"

Cake? That's the cats name? Interesting.

Marshall Lee took a minute to study the two girls before him. The cat, a bit chubby but acts like she owns it, has a southern accent. Common enough being except for the fact that she can talk. But that's normal since they live Ahh. I mean for nightospheres sake their king was a piece of gum. Back to the point, Marshall watched as Cake stretched her body in all sorts of ways. Magical powers huh? This calico cat may come in handy as an ally one day.

The young camp turned his attention to the human. She was short, fiesty, and looked like she could handle herself in a fight. Her tight blue shirt and short blue skirt didn't leave room for any imagination. Her body is gonna look like a goddesses when she is older.

What really caught his eye was hers. In all his centuries do living, he had only seen one other person with such a fire of determination in their eyes but they are only a fight memory. Marshall knew then and there he would always want to be on her side in a fight.

"Are you even listening to me? Hey, dude." Marshall focused back and looked at the 14ish year old girl.

"Yeah what?"

Fiona rolled her eyes, "You are a new comer yes? Radical, then you should go visit the Prince, he will help you."

Marshall didn't think that was a very good idea but as he was pushed out of his past home and the door slammed in his face, it didn't look like he had a choice.

Standing in the cold night he knew what just be done. After centuries of planning, he finally knew how to get his revenge on that pink skinned Prince

"Get ready gumwad. It's time to face your demon. Me."

It as time Prince gumball paid for his sins.

Shortish chapter, I might have some trigger warnings next chapter but I'll make a note in the beginning beforehand. Please comment and like.


End file.
